1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swinging fitting for safety belts in motor vehicles and more particularly, refers to a new and improved swinging fitting having a belt holder which can rotate about a bearing pin and is held in its rest position by a tilting spring when the belt is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swinging fittings are advantageous in some vehicle types in order to swing the attachment point of the safety belt out of the entering zone when the belt is put down.
The known swinging fittings are designed in the form of one-arm levers, in which a tilting or return spring which engages the swinging fitting at one spring end and is coupled to the bearing pin at its other spring end, is arranged in the vicinity of the pivot bearing.
In the known embodiments, the coupling of the tilting spring to the stationary bearing pin presents difficulties, which can be overcome only at increased cost. Thus, in one known design, the inner turn of a spiral tilting spring is designed in the form of a hexagon, which corresponds to the screw head of the bearing post but can only be produced at additional expense.